Biochemical tests utilize a biochemical reaction such as antigen-antibody reaction, and take place using a sensor chip on which a fine flow channel is formed. In such a sensor chip, for example, an antigen-capturing antibody is immobilized on the inner surface in the middle of a fine flow channel. The fine flow channel is supplied with a target antigen-containing sample liquid, thereby allowing the antigen contained in the sample liquid and the antigen-capturing antibody to bind with each other.
After the fine flow channel is supplied with the sample liquid, the presence or absence of binding of the antigen to the antigen-capturing antibody and the like are determined, and the amount thereof and the like are measured. In the determination and measurement, the fine flow channel is supplied with liquids other than the sample liquid, such as a washing liquid and a labeling liquid (fluorescent labeling liquid). Then, surface plasmon-field enhanced fluorescence spectroscopy (SPFS) takes place.
In many cases, the liquids are discharged and suctioned using a pipette via a liquid discharge/suction section arranged on the upstream side of the fine flow channel. In addition, a liquid-mixing section is arranged on the downstream side of the fine flow channel. The fine flow channel enables to, for example, generate turbulence in the liquids, thereby ensuring that the antigen is bound to the antigen-capturing antibody and the like (for example, Patent Document 1).